Hypno Steve
Hypno Steve is a supporting anti-villain/anti-hero from Steve Saga Origins and the main Steve Saga series. He is Dark Steve's creation turned nemesis and Rainbow Steve and Sabre's on and off ally. History Creation of a monster When Rainbow and Blue Steve arrived at Dark Steve's island, they splashed an Anti-Steve potion on him, rendering him powerless and freeing Hypno Steve from his prison, a twisted creation of Dark Steve to be used as his minion. Dark Steve escapes and Rainbow and Blue Steve separated after an argument in which the two succumb to Hypno Steve's influence. Rainbow Steve keeps on encountering what appears to be Blue Steve multiple times, every time they meet Blue Steve acts suspicious before glitching out. Rainbow Steve overcomes the illusions and finds Hypno Steve inside of his cage as well as what appears to be Blue Steve, who frees Hypno Steve, allowing him to replay flashbacks Green Steve blaming him for his current state, Nightmare Steve attacking him at Green Steve's old home, and Blue Steve at his destroyed village. Rainbow Steve snaps out of the illusions and attacks Blue Steve unknowingly, he leaves Rainbow Steve behind to confront Hypno Steve, who shows him another illusion inside his mind of a rainbow-coloured world. An illusion of Blue Steve appears to torment him and he eventually reverts back into his true form, arrogantly antagonizing Rainbow Steve as he runs away. Invading Rainbow Steve's Mind Rainbow Steve manages to kick Hypno Steve out of his mind and prepares to fight him, utilizing the artifacts to weaken Hypno Steve and drain him of his energy, resulting in his voice glitching out rapidly. Hypno Steve then gets the idea of harnessing the energy from the artifact's attacks. He continues to humiliate and torment Rainbow Steve, all whilst discussing his plans for the Steves and admitting that he hates himself for who he is. The two start discussing how they're going to change the world for the better or for worse, Rainbow Steve then decides to let Hypno Steve into his mind so he'll leave Blue Steve alone. Hypno Steve enters Rainbow Steve's mind and traverses through his memories, sarcastically calling them both to be quite alike in terms of origins upon coming across the building Rainbow Steve was stored in. Hypno Steve starts to develop more emotions, but comments on how it disgusts him to feel emotions such as sympathy upon seeing the destroyed Blue Steve village. He travels through Rainbow Steve's memories to when he first discovered the prophesy of the Steve to defeat all evil and becomes more acquainted with Rainbow Steve. Hypno Steve comes out of Rainbow Steve's memories and laughs off Rainbow Steve's heroic goals, but also reflects on what he's learned. Rainbow Steve gives the Blue Artifact to Hypno Steve and allows him to test its abilities, and then explains to Rainbow Steve how to trust people and figure out how to work his powers. Hypno Steve bids Rainbow Steve farewell and exists his mind. Turn Around After following Rainbow Steve for a while, Hypno Steve decides to become Rainbow Steve's friend after knowing that Rainbow Steve is truly against Dark and Nightmare Steve, but notes on how Rainbow Steve's powers will increase after being put into a hibernation spanning generations. Rainbow Steve accepts and is put into a hibernation for seven generations while Hypno Steve wanders the world freely, and also destroyed the artifacts, deeming them as useless. Generations pass and in the present day Hypno Steve is watching over Sabre, Galaxy Steve, Alex, and Origin Steve. He overhears Sabre's plan to imprison Origin Steve due to feeling sorry for him, but Hypno Steve arrives just in time to kill Origin Steve, and gloats about how the three were two soft on him. Hypno Steve explains his origins and plan to bring justice to the world and carry on Rainbow Steve's legacy, which started by killing Origin Steve. After a few minutes of rambling, Hypno Steve reveals that he must pass on and finally dies, hoping to see Rainbow Steve again. After being stuck in the now corrupted Spirit World as a black shadow after his death, Hypno Steve is freed by Sabre and Alex and all three of them transport back to the overworld. Upon returning, Hypno Steve discovers that he and Alex are now powerless, and reveals to Sabre that he left the Spirit World by having other Steves give him their power. After constant bickering between them, all of them find out that they are in another world and meet a "Green Steve", prompting Hypno Steve to leave unexpectedly. Hypno Steve finally comes back and finds Sabre and Alex trapped by Emerald Steve, managing to break through the trap with all of his strength and allowing the two to escape the trap. However, Sabre insists that they stop Emerald Steve once and for all and go back, successfully tricking him into chasing them and entering his lab. Traumatized, Hypno Steve tells Sabre and Alex that Emerald Steve is keeping a beacon to himself that can drain other Steves' powers. Hypno Steve decides to risk his life to activate a nearby portal in the lab, escaping with their lives just as Emerald Steve enters the lab. However, the sudden rush of power begins to deteriorate Hypno Steve, causing him to fall apart. Alex and Sabre decide to encase him so they can find out how to save him. Personality Hypno Steve is extremely sadistic and relatively psychopathic, as when posing as Rainbow Steve's friends and casting illusions on him, he constantly taunts him, manipulates him and always laughs like a madman. Even when he kills Origin Steve, he laughs sadistically after murdering him. He was also very arrogant and had a bit of an inferiority complex, due to how much he laughs and taunts Rainbow Steve, and also demanded a thank you from Sabre, Galaxy Steve and Alex after murdering Origin Steve. Deep down, Hypno Steve was aware of how insane he was, and that he wanted to be a good guy, but would have to live with his faults and actions he made along his journey. But he was genuinely happy to know that he would see Rainbow Steve again after he dies, and considered him to be his only friend. Powers and Abilities Hypno Steve was a very different creature than most other antagonists of the series, he was able to enter the minds of his victims and manipulate the setting and reality of their minds, which included creating duplicates, and warping the reality of how his victims' minds looked. Hypno Steve was also a master of creating illusions and was able to manipulate, imitate, and shapehift into anyone he wanted to be. Hypno Steve could also teleport, fly, and was increasingly strong and durable, even being able to resist the power of Rainbow Steve's artifacts. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Hypno Steve. *It was accepted that Hypno Steve was simply a character for Steve Saga Origins, before his reveal in the final episodes of the regular series' where he killed Origin Steve and passed away. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dark Forms Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genocidal Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Nihilists Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Remorseful Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Trickster Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes